Septum Cyber
"Steel Forged Through Fire Fire Formed Through Hate Hate Born From Absolution And From That Here I Stand" Origins Septum, like all of the first-wave Legionaries, was Terran born. On Terra, his home was old region of Albia. He remembers the reigning spires of his home region, and his domicile halfway up one of the towering monstrosities. He also remembers the day the bombs began to fall, when he was but four years old. His parents were killed in the initial attack, the Emperor’s Thunder-Warriors ruthlessly taking ground in the name of their Imperium. But Septum learned that the battle was stagnating, his hidey-hole being an area of constant trench warfare. He stole what he could to survive, and hid as best he could muster. Although, one day his luck in avoiding the Albians and the Thunder-Warriors ran out. It had been snowing that day, but not water-ice snow, no, it had been snowing ash. Ash from the burned structures and bodies, from the death that Septum had wallowed through to try and eke out a living here on the frontier. Today was the day he would try to steal some of the rations from an encampment of Thunder-Warriors nearby. He succeeded in getting to the food-stores. Septum had heard rumours of the Thunder-Warriors eating feasts and banquets in between battle, so he was a little surprised to see the supplies looked almost the same as the Albians. Septum took two handfuls of rations, and began to leg it for an escape route. However, he stopped dead when a very terse voice from behind him yelled, “Halt!” Septum turned to see a Thunder-Warrior, in full power armour, staring him down with what looked like a large calibre rifle in his hands. Septum closed his eyes and waited, for he knew that he had been caught, and there was no point in sobbing or breaking down. But, to his surprise, the Thunder-Warrior did not fire, in an act of what was either pity or compassion the Thunder-Warrior strode over to Septum, kneeled, and asked him to open one of his hands. Septum did as he was told, confusion marking his face. He dropped one of his handfuls into the Thunder-Warriors hands, “You may keep this one handful, but if I catch you around this camp again, I will not hesitate to shoot you.” Septum nodded his head frantically before running as fast as he could to his hidey-hole. He made doubly sure not to steal from the Emperors forces again. This act of compassion gave Septum something similar to hope, and in the back of his head he rooted for the Imperium to win, that they might take the black towers away, and make the world better, with nice soldiers like that one Thunder-Warrior. When Albia finally declared their annexation into the Imperium, Septum was relieved. He hoped he would be able to find the nice soldier and thank him. He never did, but the naïve urge to thank him was slowly replaced with a mutual respect and reverence for the one who essentially saved his life. When he was eleven years of age, he approached a squad of Imperial Troopers and asked if he could join them in the fight for the Emperor, the once act of compassion had embedded within Septum and gave him purpose, purpose to help those that helped him. The Troopers were understandably confused at a child simply asking to join, so they brought him back to the headquarters to speak to the Genetors about what to do with this new child. When they finally got Septum to a Genetor, they took him in for questioning. Upon interviewing the child about his past, the Genetor realised this eleven year old boy had survived for so long on his own, and in that feat of survival, he knew that Septum would make an excellent candidate for the new Legiones Astartes. With this, Septum willingly conscripted himself into the Tenth Legion. He was subject to the same augmentation as every other legionary, but deep down, he felt his purpose being fulfilled. As more time in the gene-therapy and augmentation went on, he only grew closer to the goal of returning the favour to the Imperium, for showing compassion in an otherwise hopeless world. He would purge any weakness he had to serve out this purpose, he would make his body the strongest he could. He would stop at nothing, for his life was given to him by the Imperium, and through him, he would show the Galaxy that the Imperium is mighty, the Imperium is pure, the Imperium would unite all of humanity and purge those who would seek to undermine its most noble of Crusades. He would become the Emperors right hand, his Angel of Death. Upon his completion in becoming a full Astartes, he was given a suit of Armour, a Heavy Bolter, and the surname Cyber. Septum Cyber was now ready to forward the Crusade. Current Events Currently, the Tenth Legionnaire is assigned to the the command squad of the now Luna Wolves Tenth Company, under direct control of Captain Darnik Atanis. It was under orders from his own Tenth Legion, specifically Captain Berathie, that Septum was first transferred to serve as a liaison of sorts who would act to bolster the Sixteenth Legion's numbers and relations. He was also ordered to offer support and technical advice to his cousins within the Sixteenth Legion, as the Tenth Legion had always been technologically inclined. Now, after his brief introduction and trial by fire on Mars, he has made a word for himself as being, whilst a little thick-headed, a useful technician and a deadly Marksman with a knack for putting himself between fire and his teammates. Legends and Fables Artefacts and Arcana Septum Cyber, in a very short period of time after meeting a Magos Deltrion of the Adeptus Mechanicum, has accrued a number of augmetics, notably those being Locomotion and his right hand. Whilst all are appreciated, the latter was unanticipated. Associates Allies Apothecary Igorek Yanovich Karzhov - Luna Wolves Tenth Company Command Squad Member Assault Marine Tyvir Kromora - Eighth Legion Ally attached to Luna Wolves Tenth Company Command Squad Captain Berathie - Captain of Septum's previous Company in the Tenth Legion Captain Darnik Atanis - Luna Wolves Tenth Company Captain Devastator Daevos Abrham - Luna Wolves Tenth Company Command Squad Member Librarian Malakai Cassiel - Luna Wolves Tenth Company Command Squad Member Magos Deltrian - Magos of Adeptus Mechanicum attached to Luna Wolves Battle Barge Tactical Marine Volker Van Weiß - Luna Wolves Tenth Company Command Squad Member Enemies Ex-Magos Moravek